


The End Game

by NBrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Liberty City, Los Santos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown
Summary: When a heist goes bad and only the infamous Vagabond makes it out alive, he must find a new life, but old ties bite hard...





	1. The Start Of The End

"Uh, there's a slight problem" A british voice said over the com's

"Describe problem?" said Geoff

"There's a shit ton of cops out here, mind hurrying up" Said Michael while ending a poor cop who peeked up his head to try his luck

"Do you wanna come down here and drill this vault open with this piece of shit drill we got off craigslist" Ryan said while drilling into the vault, "Didn't think so"

"We got two choppers in bound" said Ray looking through a scope on top of the building opposite of the bank, "They got snipers"

"Well you're the bloody sniper, snipe them" Gavin said well typing on his laptop under a secretary's desk

"Yea, well it ain't that easy, unlike what you're doing" Ray said while lining up a shot

"For your information I'm turning the alarms off"

"Why the fuck would you, they know we're here anyhow" Ryan added in

"Not that alarm, it's so the vault don't lock on us and we can't get in dummy" Gavin said smugly

"Wait, then why the fuck am I drilling into the vault" Ryan asked

"Oh"

"I fucking hate you" Ryan said while he took the drill out and opened the vault without problems

"How was I supposed to know you got a drill"

"YOU bought it" Ryan yelled

"Hmm"

"Guys Geoff's down, I don't know ho-" Michael started saying but got cut off

"Shit can you-" Gavin started "Put your hands in the air" they heard over Gav's mic

BANG BANG

"Gavin? Gavin answer" Ryan said but to no avale

"Shit Ryan, they're swarming, I'm pulling out, good luck I'll try to find Gav" Ray said

"Alight be safe man, Jack you inbound with the Cargobob" Ryan asked, out of breath from carrying the bags of cash.

"Yes, but I got birds on me, need imedi-" there was a load explosion and Jacks com cut off.

"Shit" Ryan said to himself, he got the money and ran out of the bank using the back fire escape witch lead to a ally, he jumped on the bike he stashed there and zoomed out of the ally, nearly missing the cruiser pulling into the ally, he zipped and zoomed all the way down the streets of Los Santos till he loss the cops in the chaos, he went to Trever's airport we're they were supposed to meet after the heist. there was a SUV Baller waiting there and Ryan got in and waited, he must of waited till' six A.M. he turned on the radio and listened to music when the news broke in.

"Breaking news, the Fake Ah Crew pulled a unsuccessful heist Yesturday evening, one suspect still at large known as the VagaBond, the other four members of the crew are dead, the vagabond was last seen at sandy chores, he is 6"2 and carrying weapons, do not-" Ryan turned off the radio, and laid his head on the steering wheel, he started the engine and left the airport and drove to a Safe house in the woods, he parked the car and got out and opened the door, hoping for someone to be there but there was no one, he laid down on the fold out couch and slept till' three P.M. when he woke up he turned on the T.V. and switched to the news, they were doing the story about the heist and that he was still free, he switched it of.

Ryan headed into town to buy food, he walked into the carry out and bought a Pepsi in a glass bottle, Aspirin, loaf of bread, and a pack of baloney, he waited in line, the man in front of him was buying a Yoohoo, when it was his turn he put his stuff on the counter, she was a young girl with red hair, she rang it up and told him it'll be 7.53, while Ryan got the money out of his pocket she said

"You from around here honey?"

"No"

"What's your name?" she asked

"Fred"

"Hmm, well fred, I'm Meg, you a fixin' on stayin' here a spell?"

"Yes" Ryan said with a pause

"Well don't be a stranger" she said, "Here's your receipt"

"Thanks"

"Have a nice day, Fred" she said and started serving the next one in line

Ryan went back to the safe house and took out the bread and meat and made himself a sandwich, but something caught his eye, he grabbed the receipt and on it reed a number and a heart wrote on it, Ryan put it down and ate his sandwich and went back to sleep, while the T.V. stayed on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A best man, is a dead man....

It's been three days since the heist, Ryan was in the safe house north of San Andreas, it was near the end of fall and the forecast predicted cold weather and possible snow, it was 11.00 P.M. at night, the moon has gone up in the sky, Ryan was sitting on the couch he uses for a bed and was cleaning his pistol, it was a M1911 with black steel and a black grip with his skull logo on the handle, on the left side of the barrel it read engraved "VagaBond". The T.V. was on but he paid no mind, they were rambling on about the next governor, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had hired him for dirty work in the pass. Ryan went to the carryout every day, and Meg would strike up a conversation every time, even if there were a long line behind him, all he would buy was a Pepsi, and food for the night, she would always write notes on the receipt like "Have a nice day" or "Come again" and always had a purple heart on the note.

Ryan started feeling hungry and got up to go to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and found to be not more food, he checked the cabinets to and found nothing. Ryan groaned and got his jacket on, it was 44 degrees outside, he got his keys and went out to the SUV. He got in and started the car and drove down the driveway and onto the road, he drove for about 10 minutes and reach he store, he got out and walked into the store, he got what he needed and went to the counter, were meg was waiting.

"Hello, this all for you today?" she said with a smile

"Yes, thank you" Ryan said

"You seem to buy a lot of food, this all you eat?" she asked

"Yes"

"Why, when was the last time you had a home cook meal and not a pack of ramen?"

"Not since I was a kid"

"Why what a shame, don't your wife or make you meals?" she asked

"Don't have one"

"No way, with as handsome as you look" She said with a wink

"Eh, just haven't really thought about it, my work keeps me busy, but I'm on a break and staying up here"

"Well, how about you come over to my place and cook I'll you supper"

"No thanks i'm fine-"

"I insist, I gonna close up chop anyhow" she cut him off with a smile

"Um, okay then"

"Come on, follow me" she said and walked around the counter and switched out the lights and lead Ryan to the door, they went outside and she turned and locked the door, she lead him to her car and ushered him in, she got in and started the car and drove off to her house. when they arrived she got out and ushered Ryan in, it was a small, one story house, two bedroom, one bathroom, nice little cabin. when they were inside she took off her coat and Ryan done the same, she had him sit while she prepared dinner, they chatted about where the were from, there friends, corce Ryan changed hid friends name, he told her about the crazy stuff they did for pranks and she laughed, when the started eating the chatted for about ex's and by the time they were done talking it was 3.00 A.M. and they were getting tired. Meg put the plates in the sink and they both went into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., at first they were other ends of the couch but Meg laid down and rested her head on Ryan's chest, Meg grew tired and fell asleep on Ryan, Ryan heard her snoring and turned the T.V. off and carryed her to her room and tucked her in, he went back out a laid on the couch and slept


	3. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haunting of the past come back

The dark surrounded him like blood surround a organ, blood, that's all that Ryan sees, blood and pain, death, replaying in his head, over and over and over. Ryan woke with a start, he was sweating, he was seeing the crews death in his head, their final moments, he needed to forget, he needed to distract himself from the lonesome feeling he felt. He stood up from where he was sleeping, he grabbed his pistol, he was gonna rob something, maybe hurt someone, and maybe, just maybe he will kill something. He grinned at the thought, killing and action always took his mind off of his stress, made him feel powerful, made him feel like someone else. Ryan walked out of the front door and looked around, he spotted a barn, more like a small barn or a large shed, it was broke down and doors look rusted shut, he walked up to it and pulled it open, the hinges popped off one door and it dropped it on the ground, while he was able to get the other to move without falling. After he got the doors open, he saw some sort of car hidden underneath a sheet, dirty and smelly, he grabbed the edge of the sheet and yanked it off. Ryan smiled slowly and let out a low chuckle, it was a old muscle car, a Imponte Phoenix, it was rusted and missing some hub caps, and a while tire actually. Ryan thought back and remembered that they stored heavy vehicles here as long as a safe house, this car was probably a escape vehicle at one point and was forgotten, but if Ryan remembered correctly there was a Flatbed somewhere here. He walked around to the back of the house/trailer/heap-thing, and there it was, amazed he didn't see it before, he got in it and found the keys in the glove box, seeing how no one out here would find it, let alone steal it. He started it up easily, and drove it to the barn and backed it up, after about forty minutes of cussing he finally managed to get it on the truck and starting driving into town, he remembers he saw a Auto Shop on the way in.

Ryan drove to the shop and parked the truck, he got out and saw a guy sitting in front of the place, Ryan walked up to the man who was sleeping in a chair and nudged his chair with his foot. "You work here?" Ryan asked.

He jumped a little from being woke, but collected himself easy, "Yeah, whatcha need", he said in a southern accent.

"I have this car here, and I need it fixed, and it pretty beat up", Ryan answered the man, he also thought how awful he smelled.

"Oo' wee, that is one dinged up car 'der, reckon it will cost sum money and time for me to fix it back up to standard", The man said while he stood up to opened the garage, "Just back the truck up here and get the car off, ya' hear".

"Alright", Ryan said and walked back to the truck, he hopped in and backed it to the door, got out and lowered the car, "Batteries dead I think, need to push it." Ryan said to the man.

"'ight, ya steer, I turn it", man said while he got in the car, it wasn't hard for Ryan to push it all the way in, the man put the brake on and got out, "Let's see what we got under the hood." He opened the hood and half of the engine was missing, no wonder it was so easy to push, "Well it ain't a dead battery cause you ain't got a battery to be dead", he said with a laugh, he leaned in closer to see, "Well you gotta pay for the half that's missing, then the other half may as well be missing to cause it ain't no good, and then pay for installing it in", man said while looking at Ryan.

"How much", Ryan asked.

"Well for a car like this, maybe fifth teen grand", he said then added, "I assume you will make payments or something, that's a big price tag-", the man stopped talking while Ryan pulled out a wad of 100 dollar bills, "God damn".

"Here" he said while giving the man the money.

"Oh and there will be the time assuming work to, time is money", He said with a smirk.

Ryan huffed and pulled out a few more bills, "There".

"And there will be-", the man was gonna ask for more money with Ryan pulled out his gun and shot his ear off, or well, put a hole in it, the man hit the floor and grabbed his ear, what was left anyway, Ryan put the gun back and threw a few more bills on the ground.

"That's for the ear, I want this done in 5 days, got it?" He said, the man nodded, "Good", Ryan walked out of the shop and got back in his Truck, he might like this town after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally updates this, hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon...


End file.
